Beautiful To Me
by Bubbly-Soda
Summary: Rosa is an underrated Diva stuck in a repetitive storyline that makes her feel worthless. Cody is one half of a successful tag-team with gold on the horizon. Will Rosa learn to love who she is with a help from a certain someone?
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**_*UPDATED*_**

**_Author's Note: Okay, this chapter is a bit short, but it's only an introduction.  
Tell me what you think with a review :)_**

* * *

"20...21...22," Rosa Mendes counted, breathless, as she continued with her daily exercise routine of step-ups and skipping. Her long black hair was pulled up into a loose French braid, keeping it out of the way.

"Looking good Rosa, almost as good as us..." a female's voice interrupted Rosa's steps.

"Yeah Rosa, almost but not quite. No one looks as good as us, cause we're _flawless_," chimed in another voice, with a slight British accent.

"Real talk Chelle, do you think she's good enough to join us?" Layla turned to her friend and started whispering to her. Rosa focused all her attention on continuing her work-out, ignoring the childish blonde and brunette duo.

"Sorry Rosa, but if you want to be a part of LayCool, you'll have to lay off the donuts once in a while," Michelle said snidely as her and Layla adjusted their matching pink and purple butterfly championship belts and left. Rosa watched them go with a disappointed look on her face.

"CUT. That was perfect Rosa, good job," the camera-men packed up their gear and Rosa headed to the Divas locker-room to change out of her bright yellow work-out clothes. This is what her Tuesday nights consisted of; same old promos, same old routines. Rosa thought back to her ECW days, where she was the on-screen girlfriend to the man who retired Tommy Dreamer and contended against Christian for the ECW title. _"Sure, I didn't actually wrestle," _Rosa remembered, as she was pretty much the only Diva on the brand, "_but at least I was a part of something more than _this._"_ She was sick of the way Layla and Michelle treated her, it was like the 'Piggy-James' incident all over again. Even though it was just a story-line, even though she tried not to let it get to her, what LayCool said still affected Rosa.

On her way to the locker-room, Rosa saw the two people who she really didn't want to deal with, chatting up a bored looking Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre. They looked uncomfortable standing there as Layla and Michelle droned on about how flawless they were. "Oh look who it is Lay, our _BFF_ Rosa Mendes," Michelle said sarcastically, catching sight of Rosa trying to quietly sneak past.

"Chelle, do you think... Do you think she's _gained weight_?" Layla said, her face looking like she'd just seen a ghost, as if putting on weight was the worst thing that could possibly happen in the world.

"Rosa!" Michelle scolded, "What did we tell you? No. More. Donuts. There's no way you can look flawless with a body like that, or get a boyfriend," she added, very unsubtly hinting towards Cody. Everyone on the roster knew that Michelle was infatuated with Rhodes, all except the Dashing One himself. Drew tried to stifle a laugh as he saw the look in Michelle's eyes.

"Ladies, ladies," Cody interrupted their little rant and put his arm around protectively around her shoulders, "why don't you leave Rosa alone and go and talk to someone who is actually _interested_ in what you have to say; like um Dolph over there,". Michelle shot Rosa a look of complete hatred, seeing Cody close to her like that, and stormed off, leaving Layla to quickly follow after her friend to comfort her.

"Thanks Cody," Rosa said, relieved, "I'm so sick of them saying how I'm not pretty or skinny enough. I know it's just meant to be for a story-line but still..."

"Rosa. Seriously just forget about them okay?" he looked at her, making sure that she got his message, "everything that comes out of their mouth is lies. You know it and so does everyone else," Cody begins to walk through the curtain as his music hits, signalling the start of his and Drew's tag match against the Uso's. "Don't listen to them because you are beautiful," he said quietly to himself as he watched her walk away towards the locker-rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

_***UPDATED***_

_**Author's Note: **__**If you read PLEASE review; so I know whether people like, and if I should continue.**__  
__**Thanks to Angel and XX Dark Cloud XXX for their last review/pm. I appreciate it :)**_

* * *

Rosa quickly skimmed through her script one last time before picking up her jump rope and going to wait at the Gorilla Position for her cue. Trent Barreta and Caylen Croft stood in the ring, watching Layla hold her nose and pretend to gag as Kelly and Chris walked down the ramp, "Smelly Kelly, Smelly Kelly," her British voice screeched. Rosa shook her head thinking how pathetic she and Michelle were with their Kindergarten-like insults.

The referee rang the bell to start the match with Kelly and Layla in the ring. Kelly slaps Layla and drives her into the corner. She starts to kick her, but the referee pulls Kelly off Layla, giving Layla time to recover, and gain the advantage. Kelly sets up for her signature Handspring Back Elbow, but Layla avoids it with a kick to Kelly's back and goes for the cover.

One…

Two…

Layla gets a near-fall and goes right back to work on Kelly's back. Rosa picks up her jump rope and start to skip out down the ramp after Layla applies a back-breaker; and stretches Kelly over her knee. Trent, bored from lack of action on his behalf, jumps down from the ring apron and begins to turn the rope for Rosa, along with his fellow Dude-Buster. Layla is distracted by her partner leaving, and Kelly takes advantage of this. She kicks Layla in the stomach, and gives her the K-2 Legdrop for the win. Rosa plasters a shocked look on her face, as she slowly skips up the ramp away from Layla who was in the ring fuming about the loss. Once she was safely behind the curtain, out of the audiences view, Rosa let out a laugh; happy that she'd finally delivered some form of pay-back on one half of LayCool.

* * *

"Tiff, I'm not coming," Rosa protested to her room-mate.

"Yes you are," Tiffany replied firmly, not taking 'no' for an answer "Drew and I have been planning this for ages," she said referring to the party that had been organised for the Smackdown brand at the motel's club, "even if I have to drag you from this room, you're coming."

"Give me three reasons why I should go," Rosa said stubbornly, flopping onto the soft hotel bed. While she loved to party, most of the time, Rosa knew that she couldn't put up with some certain people for an extended period of time.

Tiffany stifled a laugh at the childish response her friend had replied with. "Okay then," she began counting the numbers on her fingers, "one, all of your friends will be there and they want you to come. Two, Layla and Michelle won't be there, so all your problems are gone. And three, your little _crush _will be," her voice teased.

Rosa buried my face in the pillows, hiding the blush that was slowly creeping up, "he is not my crush," she stated defensively –although both her and Tiffany knew she was lying - voice muffled by the pillows.

"Sweetie, seriously? Keep telling yourself that, but the way you were talking about him yesterday tells a _completely _different story," Tiffany said knowingly. Rosa swore that her best friend had a sixth sense or something in the area of relationships.

"Yeah, well, whatever," Rosa said, ignoring Tiff's last statement, "I need to get ready." Tiffany let out a small squeal, happy that she'd won the 'party' argument. Hopping off the bed Rosa went over to her opened suitcase and pulled out a short, electric blue dress that she'd worn to a recent photo shoot; along with a white and silver belt and a pair of white, strappy wedges. Gathering the outfit, she walked into the tiny motel bathroom to get ready.

There was a knock on the door and Tiffany's voice from outside, "Eve and Drew are here; you ready?"

After applying one final coat of her signature red lipstick, Rosa went to meet her friends, "Hola guys," she said cheerfully, mixing her Spanish with English, "c'mon chicas... and Drew. Let's go blow this place apart,"

* * *

Linking arms with Eve, Rosa walked into the section of the club they had closed off for the party. Superstars were already drinking and on the floor dancing. No doubt Eve and herself would be in for a long night, being the only single Divas there. Actually there were only three Divas at this party, but Rosa knew that the guys would know better than to go near Tiff. "Let the flirt-fest begin," Rosa whispered to Eve.

"I kinda wish Layla and Michelle were here," Eve thought out-aloud.

"What?" Rosa said in disbelief, was her own friend turning on her?

"_Only_ so we could make them jealous from all the attention we'll be getting; you know the guys hate them, well most of them do anyway," she laughed, before getting dragged off to dance with Kofi and MVP.

Rosa felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, she smiled to herself hoping it was Cody; but was disappointed when she turned around. "Seriously Dolph, are you right there?" Rosa escaped his grip, and stepped back from him.

"Aw c'mon, I know you want me," he said with a wink. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Yeah, sure" she said sarcastically, "how about you um go over and get me a drink and I'll wait for you here k?"

"You better," he joked, before making his way to the bar. Rosa waited until her was out of sight before taking the opportunity to go and find Eve.

"Oh my god. Finally," she said to herself. After 10 minutes searching, Rosa walked towards the caramel coloured hair that belonged to her friend. "Evie, you have to save me..." she yelled dramatically over the music, but stopped when Rosa saw Eve was a bit _busy_ hooking up with Kofi. "Yeah, that'll be right, leave me to fend for myself," she muttered and went and to order a Sunset Cocktail. Finding an empty booth, Rosa went and sat down, enjoying her drink in privacy.

"This seat taken?" a voice whispered in her ear. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Such the gentlemen, Cody," Rosa laughed, sliding along the leather seat so he could sit down.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing all alone?"

"Well, Tiff and Drew are probably in some corner making out, being the lovebirds that they are, Eve is over there hooking up with Kofi, and I'm trying to avoid a drunken Dolph Ziggler."

"So, you're the only one not getting any action?"

"Mmm, pity,"

"I think I might have to do something about that," he said huskily, pressing his lips to hers. She felt his hands move to her waist, pulling her closer to him, their lips moving in synchrony. He pulled away; Rosa's eyes were still closed trying to figure out if what just happened was real, or a dream.

"How about we go somewhere more private," he said seductively. Reaching for her hand, Cody led Rosa out of the club and into the elevator, picking up from where they left off as soon as the metal doors slid shut.


End file.
